


Ugly Sweater

by Karla_Writes



Series: Winter Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not wearing that.” Rin huffs, crossing his arms tightly against his chest, feeling exposed just by being near the hideous looking sweater. His eyes narrow at the soft chuckle that drifts from the brunette reclined against the headboard of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Winter ~~Drawing~~ /Writing Challenge
> 
> Day 1 - Sweaters
> 
> Inspired by a Bank of America commercial, if you can believe it.
> 
> *Cross-posted to my tumblr: orcaliciousity

“I’m not wearing that.” Rin huffs, crossing his arms tightly against his chest, feeling exposed just by being near the hideous looking sweater. His eyes narrow at the soft chuckle that drifts from the brunette reclined against the headboard of the bed.

“You’ve already agreed to it.” Makoto reminded him gently, an infuriatingly sweet smile adorning his lips.

Rin’s scowl loses some of its intensity with those words. He had agreed to it. He’d agreed to it the month before when Nagisa first started planning their little winter reunion, but he was sure the little blonde bastard had specifically sent him the ugliest sweater he could find.

“You wouldn’t be so happy if yours looked,” Rin pauses, reluctantly reaching for the horrid little thing laying innocently on the foot of the bed. He suppresses a shiver of disgust when the bells, attached to a crudely drawn green pine tree, jingle merrily as he lifts the sweater into the air.

“No, _bad_ isn’t even a word I could use to describe this abomination.” Rin concludes and throws the sweater back on the bed, wiping his hands on his pants for good measure. He glances at Makoto upon hearing the other’s obviously fake cough. He could tell the brunette was desperately trying, and failing, to quiet down his laughter.

“S-sorry,” Makoto breathes out, cheeks dusting pink. Rin finds it impossible to get mad. He sighs and plops down next to Makoto.

“It’s so ugly, I’m sure I’ll get a rash.” Rin mumbles as their knees bump against each other. Makoto can’t keep it together after that, falling into a fit of giggles that Rin quickly joins him in.

After they calm down, and regain their breaths, Makoto takes his hand. He doesn’t pull him in close, like Rin thought he would, he just squeezes his hand gently before interlocking their fingers. It’s ridiculous how this simple action causes Rin’s face to heat up to the tips of his hair. They’d been together long enough for Rin to get used to Makoto’s daily gestures of love, and although Rin was a closeted romantic, his poor heart could only take so much. 

Rin was staring intently at their interlocked hands when Makoto spoke.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t get a rash.” Rin could practically hear Makoto’s grin through his words. He doesn’t have time to ask what he means by that before Makoto pulls him into a kiss.

…

“Awww, Mako-chan, you cheater.” Nagisa whines as soon as he finds them huddled together next to the dessert table. Rin bites back a laugh at the bright yellow sweater, which features a Santa hat wearing penguin, the blond is sporting. He couldn’t decide which one was worse, the snowman sweater with the plush carrot nose sticking out of the chest Rei was wearing, or Nagisa’s. Although, Haru and Sousuke’s matching Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus sweaters were at the top of the list. The look on their faces when they’d first seen each other was one Rin wished he’d taken a picture of. They had an ongoing battle to see who could keep the sweater on the longest.

The soft jingling that came from Makoto’s sweater pulls him back to the pouting blond man in front of them.

“You did that on purpose.” Rin says, jabbing his thumb toward a fidgeting Makoto. _That_ being the horrendous sweater that just barely fit over Makoto’s larger form. Rin had been touched when Makoto had taken the sweater out of his hands and replaced it with his own, a dark green sweater with a large candy cane plastered on the center.

“Of course, it’s an _ugly_ sweater party.” Nagisa replies with a roll of his eyes. “You should see the one I sent Gou-chan, it lights up!”

Rin cringes at the mere mental image.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to go through with it.” Rin’s ears perk up at Nagisa’s mumbled words. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Oh yeah?” Rin glares, “Makoto, take off the sweater.” He says with a tug to the hem of Makoto’s sweater, the bells jingle loudly.

“N-no, wait, R-Rin, I’m not–”

“Just hurry up and take it off.”

“Wait, Rin!”

Nagisa watches the pair from a safe distance away, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

They were both so endearingly predictable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to do all 31 days. Also, each one will be a different pairing, but there will definitely be repeats.


End file.
